1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to electromagnetic signal calibration targets that may be deployed in orbit in outer space. Electromagnetic signals include any electromagnetic wave from the radio band (3 Hz to 300 GHz) as well as light waves (300 GHz to 1000 THz).
2. Description of the Related Art
Electromagnetic signals can be used to detect phenomena including ionospheric irregularities, meteor trails and moving targets. For accurate measurements of these phenomena the electromagnetic signals must be accurately calibrated. Generally, there is a need for improved calibration systems for electromagnetic signals.